This invention relates generally to load transportation apparatus and method; and more particularly concerns improvements in such transportation apparatus wherein an aircraft is employed to pick up the load at a source location, to be suspended below the aircraft, to transport the suspended load, and to safely set the load down at a destination location. The apparatus is configured to repeatedly perform such load pick-up transportation and set-down, in a rapid, efficient and cost effective manner.
There is great commercial need for equipment capable of the above referenced load transportation mode or modes. For example, load transport to and from locations lacking aircraft landing strips is clearly needed. There is also need for means to permit the load to be suspended below the aircraft vehicle so as to permit the load to have any size or shape without increasing the size of the aircraft, and without encountering difficulties associated with inserting the load into fuselage, reversing it, and while maintaining the vehicle center of gravity position.
Further, loads must be sized for inserting into fuselages whereby there is need to avoid these time and size limitations.